Counting Stars
by Runner of Sorts
Summary: He hadn't seen her since the day they graduated high school. AU, T to be safe, cover (hands) by Viria
1. Chapter 1

**He hadn't seen her since the day they graduated high school.**

* * *

Counting Stars

Percy

Chapter 1

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

It was noon by the time Percy woke up. Getting out of bed was done at a leisurely pace. He quietly slipped on a semi-large jumper with a picture of a blue fish on it and put on his light blue skinny jeans.

"How do you wear those?" It was Grover, Percy's roommate. Percy slipped on his grey canvas shoes. They were a gift from his friend Rachel. The shoes were paint splattered; she must've forgotten to put them in a bag. Somehow she managed to make it look like she did it on purpose. Percy smiled. He forgot how creative she was.

Percy stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe if you quit wearing those baggy pants, you'd find out?" Grover laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, man. You know me."

"Yeah. Goat Boy." Percy chuckled at his annoyed expression and left Grover standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He scampered out after him. "What do you want? You never talk to me unless you want something. Food?" Grover shook his head and hid a smile.

"I do not," Grover nibbled on the sleeve of his jacket in a nervous manner, a strange habit of his, "it's just that my girlfriend, Juniper, is coming over and―" Percy held up a hand.

"Hold it. Juniper? As in the little shy girl who wears those floral sundresses all the time and is a nature-freak just like you?" Grover nodded. "Oh. She's your girlfriend now, eh? Moving up the social ladder, my friend. Good job."

Grover sighed and dreamily stared at the flowers he had bought at the last nature reserve he went to. "Yeah. But that's not the point. She's coming over, and I really think we should clean the house." Percy raised a brow.

"Dude. Juniper came over, and I walked out of my room in _underwear_. Do you really think she'll mind if a few of our jackets are strewn here and there or if most of my incomplete homework from last year that should've been burned a long time ago is sitting on most of the kitchen table?" Grover shook his head. "Good. Then neither of us have to clean. Case closed." Percy took the leftovers he was reheating out of the microwave.

Taking a seat on the couch, he picked up his phone. _8 new messages._ He scrolled through them.

Rachel: Do you think you could can come to the studio for a bit? I'm having some trouble putting up this painting. Thanks.

Tyson: School is over. Going to Daddy's this week. Amphitrite is angry at him. New son "cyclops" (you know those big bullies in that gang). Very dangerous. Very mean. Goes to my school.

Frank: Can I borrow that purple beanie? Hazel keeps telling me to wear it.

Hazel: Can you let Frank borrow that purple beanie? Frank needs to wear it.

Reyna: Aurum is sick. Do you mind watching Argentum while I take his brother to the vet?

Rachel: Never mind. Octavian helped.

Tyson: Amphitrite yelled at Daddy. She slapped him. It was funny, but scary. Daddy told me not to worry. But I worry. He has a bruise on his left cheek. It's a funny colour.

Reyna: Please, Percy, I'm really worried for him. Hurry.

He finished the leftovers and grabbed his car keys off the counter. "G-man, I have to go. I need to help Reyna with Argentum. She's taking Aurum to the vet. I don't know when I'll be back."

Grover yelled back an "okay" before continuing to do whatever he was doing.

The car ride to Reyna's house was quick. He knew enough back-roads to bypass the usual traffic. She was sitting on the front porch with Aurum in her lap. His golden pelt wasn't as "bright" as usual. It seemed more like a dirty blonde colour. Reyna sighed in relief and set the sick dog onto the ground. She lived in a more rural area of New York and had enough land for her dogs to run around. Right now though, neither of them seemed ready to play. Aurum still lied still on the cement of her porch, and Argentum, Aurum's brother, was seen to be laying on the couch, a paw slung lazily off the cushion.

Reyna gave Percy a quick hug and thanks before picking up her dog and taking him to the car. He walked into her house. "Hi, Argie." It was a nickname he came up with a few days ago. Reyna hated it; the dog loved it. "You must feel so bad for Aurum, aren't you, boy?" Argie whimpered slightly. "Well don't worry about it. The vet can fix him up so he'll be even healthier than he was before." Argie rolled onto his back.

Percy sighed. "You're not doing much." Reyna's house phone rang. He picked it up.

"Reyna! Where are you? The meeting is about to start and I have no idea where you are!" Jason. He was a friend of Reyna's. Percy didn't know him that well, but Reyna apparently had a long history with him.

"Hi, Jason. It's Percy Jackson, that guy who covered for you when you were away in Arizona. Yeah, you see, Aurum got sick a little bit earlier, so Reyna took him to the vet."

He heard a small huff of annoyance come from the other end before a deep inhale. "Alright. I'll get Gwen to take her place."

"Alright."

"Yeah."

"Mhmm."

There was an awkward pause. Percy looked at the wall in front of him. "Mhmm. Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

He set the phone back on the charger. "Argie, never talk to Jason over the phone."

The dog barked.

* * *

Reyna got back to her house around two. "Sorry. The vet said that Aurum had swallowed some metal." She laughed. "It's happened before. I've had to take him multiple times for eating metal. I just don't know the signs that he has." She pet Argentum between the ears. "He's going to stay the night there. They have to give him a check-up anyways. Quick once over. Though I'm pretty sure he still needs some shots. Not quite up-to-date there." She smiled softly at Argie. "Good dog. You didn't cause Percy any trouble did you?"

"No. We had a great time. Isn't that right, _Argie_?" He laughed when Reyna clenched her fists. "Fine, fine. Argentum. It's about time I got back. I may or may not have taken some of your food by the way. Also Jason called. You missed a meeting. Gwen filled in for you."

Reyna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright. Well bye, Percy." She gave him another quick hug before she locked the door and left Percy outside. He walked back to his car.

The weather was chilly. Today was December first. Wow. That was fast.

He stopped at a little cafe that served the best hot chocolate there was. _Hestia's_ was printed on a sign over the door. The smell of burning firewood made his eyes droop a bit. It wasn't anywhere near the average time a person falls asleep, but with the gloomy weather and dark clouds, anything warm and inviting could make someone tired. And _Hestia's_ was both of those things.

The little bell chimed when he walked in. A girl of eight years sat by the fireplace, an iron staff in hand. She wore a homemade brown dress and her light hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at him. Her eyes flickered in the candlelight. "Percy!" she cried. "Mom! Mom! Mo-o-o-om! Percy's here! Can I make him his hot chocolate? Please?"

A woman with light brown hair and soft, ever-changing eyes stepped out from a closet holding a small apron. She tossed it to the girl. "Yes, Hestia. Now get to work!" Hestia laughed at her mother Rhea's shouting. Percy smiled. _Hestia's_ was established by the mother and daughter and home to the mother and daughter. He walked up to the counter and handed Rhea fifty dollars. When she shook her head and handed it back, he chuckled. "It's pretty good hot chocolate." He leaned in. "Get her a new dress." Rhea smiled and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you, Percy. Have you heard anything about your grandfather?"

Percy shook his head.

"Oh. Kronos was... he was something else. Since you haven't heard anything, he's most likely still in jail." Rhea gave a small breath of relief. "I better check on Hestia. She gets a bit... messy when cooking." She went into the little home-style kitchen behind the counter.

Percy nodded and sat at a table. Someone else was sitting there too. They had their nose in a book, and their long blonde curls covered their face. He tapped the book. "Hey, can I sit here?"

The woman let out a quiet and quick gasp when he spoke. She shut the book with great force and raised her eyes towards his face. Grey met green.

Percy gave a soft smile. "Annabeth."

She sent a strained one in return. "Percy."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and possibly mentioned canon events belong to the owner who had ever so rightfully copyrighted their hard work, and I, the Artist, am in no way whatsoever, that person. In this case, the "owner" is Mr. Richard Russell "Rick" Riordan, Jr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He hadn't seen her since the day they graduated high school.**

* * *

Counting Stars

Annabeth

Chapter 2

_I see this life, Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

The two stared at each other for a long time. He remembers me? Annabeth thought.

"Annabeth," Percy stated once again, "what a nice... surprise."

She internally cringed. Boy, this was awkward. "I could say the same for you. How's life been?" He shrugged.

"Same ol', same ol'. College is annoying as heck."

Annabeth smiled softly. "Dyslexia getting to you?" Percy looked up at her.

"You remember that?" He rubbed the area behind his shoulder awkwardly. "Yeah. That, and the naggy old teachers." Annabeth laughed. Rhea called Percy for his order. He stood up and walked to get it. Annabeth fumbled with the chain of her necklace. Percy sat back down. "What about you?"

"Life's okay. I'm an intern for an architecture company. College is fine. It's almost like nothing's changed." She stared out the window. Her fingers moved lazily across the page of the book she was reading earlier.

"That's cool."

"Yeah. It is."

Annabeth closed her eyes and rest her head on the frosty window. Her mind flew to her and Percy's breakup.

* * *

"You're never satisfied with what I do!" Percy yelled. "It's always: oh, Percy, how could you? You got a C on your math test? Ugh, how can I go out with you?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? What about me? You don't give me any space! You're way too clingy!"

"No I'm not! If anything, you are! You're so... you're so..."

"Just say it now! Maybe that'll lessen the consequences!" she screamed.

"You're so freaking selfish! You are so _damn_ selfish!"

Annabeth ignored the tears threatening to fall. She sent him a snarky smile. "H'm. I guess the consequences are way more severe now that it's out. We are over! You're way too needy, whiny, clingy, stupid, and, over everything else, selfish! You're the selfish one!"

Percy punched the wall next to her, and her eyes widened. He shook his head and made his way to the door. "I'm going to leave now before anyone gets hurt. I guess we are done, _Anniebell_."

He slammed the door on his way out. A picture off of her shelf fell to the floor. Annabeth picked it up. The glass was shattered down the middle. Annabeth on one side, Percy on the other.

* * *

The day after that was their graduation. She didn't see him.

Annabeth stood up from the small cafe table. She dusted herself off. Collecting her things, she smiled at Percy. "I have to go."

She scurried out of the cafe, unaware of his bright green eyes watching her.

* * *

She stepped into her small apartment. The hole from where Percy punched was still there. She refused to patch it up.

After tossing her messenger bag onto the couch, Annabeth sunk to the ground. She tossed her head back onto the door. The tears came first. She put her head in her knees, arms covering her head. She gasped for breath. Her body shook with sobs.

Next came the soft cries. Her voice drifted into the chilly air of the apartment. The salty taste of tears entered her mouth. Her chest heaved. She kept her eyes closed as she rest on the ground.

"Annabeth!" It was Luke. His shirt was missing. Of course.

"What?" There was Thalia. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. She came out into the living room. (She was shirtless too, in case you were wondering.) Annabeth snorted, and Thalia's eyes widened. She ran back into her bedroom. She rushed back out, tossing Luke a shirt in the process. "Think quick."

He slipped it on over his head. Thalia put her t-shirt on too. "Um. Sorry. Oh my gosh, Annabeth! Were you crying?" Annabeth nodded, hiding the blush that created on her face. Thalia and Luke were immediately at her side. Thalia stroked her hair. "What was it, babe?"

"Percy."

Thalia's breath hitched, and Luke wrapped his arms around Annabeth's frame. "I'm so sorry!" There was a pause. "Group hug!" Before she knew it, Annabeth was pressed in between Luke and Thalia.

A smile made its way onto her face.

"There we go!" Thalia chuckled. "The Trouble-making Trio is back in business! What-what?" Everyone laughed, and Luke pressed his lips against Annabeth's temple. "See, Annie," Thalia smiled, copying Luke's actions, "we're here for you." They stepped back from each other.

Thalia shoved Annabeth onto the couch. "_Just keep breathing_."

Annabeth laughed. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe you just quoted _Spongebob_!" Thalia shrugged.

"It was needed."

"Ri-i-ight."

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Thalia whined.

"Yeah, Anniebeth!" Luke agreed. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know! Get your own dinner if you're that hungry!"

"But we're too tired!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you both hadn't had that, what I presume it to be, heavy makeout session in Thals' bedroom!"

The couple stuttered for a response.

Either way, Annabeth complied to their wishes and began to chop carrots. She hummed the beginning of a song she wrote. Finally, her lips formed words.

"It's two AM, and I'm thinking about us. When we were, how we were, what's it like to be you? I know it's hard on me. Is it hard for you? Oh, baby, I miss the things we've been through.

"Sometimes I cry for you. Do you cry for me too? Just like how I wish you were here? Though I know you'll always be out there. Drag in the cold when I hear your name. I bet I do the same. I love you. And, oh, baby, I miss the things we've been through.

"The lights come on. I scream out to everyone. But my mind's on you. And you know it's too good to be true. So you come running back to me, like I did you. And we meet. Oh, oh, oh, oh.

"Now here we are again. Me pacing down the hall, you yelling like it's a battle call. It's all too easy. I feel it coming. Here's the fall out. Oh, here's the fall out.

"Oh, baby, I miss the things we've been through. I bet you know it too. And, yeah, oh, baby, I miss the things we've been though. And, it's true, I bet you know it too. Yeah, baby, oh, oh, I miss the things we've been through. I miss the things we've been through. Oh, I miss you. I miss you. I miss every bit about you."

Clapping came from the counter. Thalia sat on the counter, and Luke leaned on it. "Encore! Encore!" Annabeth blushed scarlet and looked away.

"How much of that did you guys hear?"

"Oh, you know," Luke said, "just about the fact that you totally miss Percy and was thinking about y'alls breakup at 2 AM."

Annabeth flicked him with a towel. "Shut up." She stirred the soup she was preparing. "Now, set the table, dinner's almost ready." Thalia sprang up and threw the placemats on the table. Luke placed the silverware out next.

After awhile, Annabeth had three bowls of soup and some buttered bread. She set them down on the table. "I wish this were French," she stated.

"No!" Thalia cried. "Not the French!" She screamed. Annabeth grinned.

"_Bonjour_."

Thalia ran out of the room.

Luke stole Annabeth's bread. "_Sacre bleu_."

Thalia came out with a map of Ohio on fire as Luke began to scream. (What?)

Annabeth winced as her glass cup broke. "Luke! Quit screaming! Even I can't get onto that note!" Her roommate stopped screaming. Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with y'all?"

Thalia tossed the map of Ohio onto the table. "House us until we find jobs that we don't feel like quitting?"

"Or get married," Luke suggested.

Thalia nodded. "Or that."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and possibly mentioned canon events belong to the owner who had ever so rightfully copyrighted their hard work, and I, the Artist, am in no way whatsoever, that person. In this case, the "owner" is Mr. Richard Russell "Rick" Riordan, Jr.**

* * *

**OMGS GUYS TODAY IT SNOWED CRAPPY SNOW but... I mean, I live in Texas, what other snow do we get? Anyways shout-out to:**

**Sora Loves Rain, davis32, MistressBlack523, Oruno, PsionicRain, SallaScaramouche, Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe, TylerJacksonJr  
**

**Sooo yeah. Thanks guys! BTW before any of you guys get surprised if I fangirl over something... Taylor Swift-ish... I'm a Swifty. So deal with it. Once again, thank you guys soooo much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He hadn't seen her since the day they graduated high school.**

* * *

Counting Stars

Percy

Chapter 3

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

Percy stared after Annabeth's retreating form. He took another sip of his hot chocolate and shook his head. He too stood up. After setting a ten on the table, he walked out. His phone beeped, startling him. Percy read the message.

Rachel: OK, Octavian helped me set this thing up, but you still have to make it. Where the heck are you!? X(

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before taking off at a sprint through the busy streets of New York City. He texted as he ran._ Just a sec, going as fast as I can._ He turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket before skidding to a stop in front of an art gallery. He adjusted his jumper before walking inside.

A blur of red clouded his vision, and he lowered his gaze until he met the eyes of the ever-so fiery Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of the head of Dare Enterprises. Of course, she hated having that title. _"I'm just Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel, or RED, not all this junk! Sheesh!"_ She strongly disagreed with her father. He went around destroying nature to put up factories, shopping malls, and other large buildings or places like that.

Rachel had her arms crossed and was sending him a pointed look with her sharp green eyes. "And where have you been?"

"Um... _Hestia's_?" He wasn't quite ready to tell her about the meeting with Annabeth. Rachel sighed.

"Ugh, couldn't you drink and walk? Or eat and walk? Or whatever you were doing there?"

"Er... no. Not really. Look, you've got this huge gallery just for you! You've got a pretty face, and you're ruining it with all this scowling, frowning stuff. Just ignore it for a bit until all this," he gestured wildly around them, "is over." Rachel shook her head, frizzy red curls flying around everywhere, but consented to his orders and walked off to talk to some girls admiring a picture of a bronze dragon. Percy followed her.

"This is my most latest painting called Festus. Do any of you girls know Leo Valdez?"

A girl nodded, scowling. "Yeah. I know him."

"This painting is for him. So admire it while you can 'cause it's gonna go out soon." Rachel sent an award-winning smile (once again, her father felt the need to have a "perfect" family, and that means looks were _essentially_ important) and motioned for them to follow her.

Percy stopped the scowling girl. "What's up? I'm Percy, by the way."

She gave a half-smile. "Emily. It's... nothing. Just some dumb teenage girl crap. Broken hearts mean nothing now."

"H'm. You're... oh."

Emily gave a strained smile before whirling around to follow the group, choppy hair hitting Percy in the face, making his nose itch. Dang, her hair was prickly.

That was the last time he saw her.

A college guy with light blonde hair and frosty blue eyes walked up to Percy. "I see you've met Emily." Percy rubbed the side of his face.

"Yeah. Bit spunky."

"Fierce. I'd look out for her."

"Nah. I think she's just a bit off at the moment."

"Sure."

"So Octavian... murdered any Pillow Pets lately?" Percy smirked.

Octavian grumbled. "It was a dare."

"Somebody say _dare_?" Rachel appeared at Octavian's side. "That Emily girl's nice."

Octavian held back his laughter as Percy glared the ground. Rachel chuckled and threw her arms around the two guys. "Alright. I'll ignore this suspicious scene and lead you guys to the food." She sent them a look before shoving them towards a table filled with an array of food. Octavian quickly filled a plate, giving Percy a brief wave, before striding off somewhere. Percy looked around for someone to talk to. He spotted a girl with light brown hair. They locked eyes. She walked over.

"Hey. I'm Amanda. Sorry about my friend. She's a bit okay now. She's gotten back her habit of slapping people when she's angry. It's alright. Oh and ignore her hair. It's painful. Anyways I think I should go. Emily looks like she about to pass out. The art is overwhelming." She began to run off. "I've got your back, sista! Don't leave me now!"

Percy shook his head. He needed a break.

* * *

Grover and Juniper were having a conversation about endangered animals when Percy arrived and fell to the ground. "Ugh, carry me to my watery bath."

Juniper scrunched her nose, and Grover shook his head. "Dude, we're not undressing you. That's nasty. Go carry yourself." Juniper nodded and took a bite out of the apple in her hand.

"I've seen enough already, and I feel halfway blind. Please do your... things... in your own room... by yourself." She flitted her hand in a shoo-ing manner. Grover chuckled and wrapped an arm around her small waist.

"You heard the girl, shoo."

Percy pushed himself off the ground and headed into his bedroom. "_Rude._"

* * *

After his regular concert in the shower, Percy was fresh and clean. Juniper had prepared some mushroom burgers for the them. She placed Percy's in front of him as he shook his hair out. Juniper hit the back of his head with a newspaper. "It took long to prepare these, and you just put your disgusting shower water in them!" She sighed and stalked back into the kitchen.

Percy faced his roommate. "Dude, your girlfriend's got sass."

Grover sighed dreamily and stared into the kitchen. "Yeah... she makes me nuts... nuts and berries."

Percy face-palmed before wincing. He'd seen people do it on television but to do it in real life was plain out painful.

Grover snorted, and Juniper hid a smile behind her hands. "Right," Juniper said, "I guess you guys can eat now. What do you think?" The pair bit into their burgers. Percy nodded.

"For a mushroom, this is really good. I'm kind of glad you two are vegetarians," Percy declared.

Grover smiled at his girlfriend. "Yeah, Juniper, this is delicious." Said girl blushed.

"Aw, thanks, guys. I'll have to make it again sometime."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and possibly mentioned canon events belong to the owner who had ever so rightfully copyrighted their hard work, and I, the Artist, am in no way whatsoever, that person. In this case, the "owner" is Mr. Richard Russell "Rick" Riordan, Jr.**

* * *

**OK, I'm really sorry about how short these chapters are getting. The cold weather keeps making it really hard to type because my fingers are like completely frozen. They're immensely hard to move. I'll _try _to make the chapters longer like the first one, but I can't guarantee anything. Shout-out to...**

**4ever-and-always-invisible, Huntress of the Stars, PJACPMKE4EVER, alyaJackson, ThanatosGrim, GreyEyes217, Jedi1, Lobo237, elzannerocks, hoozemy, inv2, stalkerinpink**

**That's who's been added to the whole followers, favorites, reviews, and stuff... Thanks guys! I like the reviews y'all give, it's great reading them! I'm glad you all enjoy the story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**He hadn't seen her since the day they graduated high school.**

* * *

Counting Stars

Annabeth

Chapter 4

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

Annabeth awoke to the bright morning sun peering through her windows. "Reminder of the Day," she said, "get curtains." She shuffled into the kitchen. No one else was up yet. Annabeth poured herself some cereal and milk before sitting down at the counter. She checked her phone.

_2 new messages._

Silena: runway at noon ;)

Piper: Fwd: runway at noon ;)

Annabeth sighed and set her phone down. She finished her cereal and put the bowl in her sink before taking a quick shower.

When she stepped out, a note was on the toilet. _Went out for a bit, apartment's all yours. -Luke & Thals_

Annabeth looked up from the note and sent the mirror a stern look. "Guess I'll be going to Silena and Piper's sooner than I thought." She didn't have classes today (thank God), and she wasn't really feeling up to them anyways. She put on a white blouse and grey floral jeans before blowing drying her hair and applying a quick swipe of lip gloss.

Taking a deep breath, Annabeth shouldered her messenger bag. She stepped out into the hallway. "Ah!" She stumbled upon someone. Blonde hair that wasn't hers took over her vision. She looked up. Her eyes met a pair of electric blue ones. Annabeth stood up and dusted herself off, helping the person up. "Jason," she said. "Hi. Um, Thalia left earlier, do you need something from the apartment? I can run in and get it for you..."

Jason shook his head. "Er, no. Sorry about that by the way. I guess I can come back later. Thanks though! Oh are you going to Silena and Piper's fashion thingy?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. I've gotta model for it. Woo." She flicked her hands in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, Piper wants me to be her date,―"

"The person running the thing needs a date?"

"―and I was wondering if Thalia can help me choose what to wear. But since Thalia's not here, could you help?"

Annabeth smiled. "Sure. Just dress in a sweater, skinny jeans, and comfy shoes. Casual but... er, cute. Or some other word that means "trendy" and "attractive"." Jason nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much. Alright, see you there!"

He scurried off down the hallway.

Annabeth laughed at his nervous fit.

* * *

"And here's Annabeth Chase, showing off the third piece in this collection: _Au Revoir_!" Piper gave the crowd a beautiful grin.

"The outfit is very classic. As in simple. Not older. It's a striped, light green turtleneck sweater complete with high-waisted jeans and riding boots. A lightweight, yet soft brown scarf ties it, no pun intended, together. There is also a perfume to match this. Remember this outfit hugs your body. Or, more so, curves. Much more sexy that way. Perfect for that last kiss. If you're the one ending it," Silena winked as she added the last statement.

Annabeth confidently strode down the catwalk. At least until she saw him. What in the world was he doing here? She just saw him yesterday, and that was catastrophic. Why would he be here? His eyes asked the same question. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Annabeth stopped. The noises quieted down. A single be-e-e-ep went through her ears. Cameras flashed, but they were merely flickers as her eyes stayed locked on Percy Jackson.

_Au Revoir_, she mouthed. Percy cringed, a slight twitch in his right eye. Microscopic.

She began to walk back. The curtains closed behind her. Annabeth released a low scream and kicked a chair. "Wow. Careful. Don't wanna ruin that pretty little foot of yours."

Annabeth whirled around. "What do you want?"

Percy watched her carefully. "Why the sudden harshness? You seemed fine yesterday."

"A lot has happened since_yesterday_." She slipped off the boots. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Do you think you could unzip this for me?" She turned around and motioned to the zipper going down the back of the turtleneck sweater. Percy pulled the zipper down. Annabeth turned back around and smiled, pulling it off her head. She was completely dressed from the waist down, but only wore a bra from the waist up. Percy's face heat up. Annabeth smirked. "What? is it hot in here?"

"Yeah," Percy smirked right back. "Very."

Annabeth winked. She slipped off the jeans and pulled off her socks. "Percy, can you hand me my jeans?"

Percy obeyed, glaring at the ground as he did so.

Annabeth laughed and pulled on the jeans. "And my shirt."

"Sure. Whatever."

Fully clothed, she crossed her arms. "Did you come back here in a pathetic attempt to taunt me, or do you have something to say?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "What would you do if I were to say both?"

"Walk out of here right now."

"Alright. I have something to say."

Annabeth glared at him. "Spit it out. I've gotta go out there after this is over. Life moves on, you know?"

Percy glared right back. "You looked hot." Annabeth jaw dropped. Percy smirked in victory only to have it smacked from his face.

He cupped his cheek. "The heck was that for?"

Annabeth slapped him again. "It's one thing to break the rules and come back here, but it's another thing altogether to go and flirt in an offense manner with your ex!"

Percy dropped his hand and clenched his fists. "Oh so now this is about our breakup!"

"Heck yeah! That's how all this started!" Annabeth took a step closer to him, anger burning bright in her eyes.

"It was your fault for our breakup! I cared, you know? I loved you!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Annabeth cried. "You expect to believe that even though you called me selfish, you loved me? You wish!"

Percy crossed his arms. "I guess you didn't care in the first place though. Because, despite me only calling you selfish, you called me: _needy, whiny, clingy, stupid, and, over everything else, selfish!_Oh, gee, I felt the love, Annabeth!"

Annabeth shoved him backwards. "Shut up! It was only because you started it!"

Percy stayed put. "Oh. So you have to put yourself on top? You have to be the correct one?"

Annabeth blinked. "No!"

"Guess what, Annabeth? You won't always be correct!"

"Shut up!"

"You're not as smart as you think you are! You won't always get your way!"

"Shut up, Percy!"

"You'll never be perfect!"

"Go!"

Percy stopped. "What?"

"Go!" Annabeth pointed to the doors. "Go, and get the heck away from me. I hope to never see you again." She wiped at her eyes. No tears.

Percy stared at her hand. "Alright..." He walked towards the door. "I'll go."

Needless to say, Annabeth wasn't seen at the end of the show.

* * *

Annabeth sat on the couch. Empty chip bags and candy wrappers created a collage of colours on the cushions next to her. She pressed pause and _Brave_ stopped playing. The phone was ringing.

"The heck was that, Annabeth? You just go back home and don't even tell me? The heck is wrong with you?"

Annabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Silena, I don't have time to deal with this right now. Maybe you should pay more attention to who goes to you fashion shows."

There was a moment of silence from the other end. Silena finally spoke: "I'm sorry."

Annabeth shook her head. "It's fine. You didn't know. No tears anyways. Waste of time if you ask me."

"What are you doing now?"

"Mindlessly eating while watching _Brave_."

"Aw, sweetheart, you shouldn't be doing that! Wait... do you have that emergency kit I prepared for you?"

Annabeth didn't answer.

"Okay, good. It's filled with everything you need. It's under level two, I believe. You've already used level one. Am I correct?"

Annabeth frowned at the phone. "Yeah. The breakup."

Silena sighed. "You poor thing. Alright. Well, you get out the kit and open up level two. Enjoy."

Annabeth scuttled over to the pantry. She pulled out a large, heart-shaped package. It had five drawers in it. They were labeled.

_Level 1- The Breakup_

_Level 2- The Battle of the Exes_

_Level 3- The Wallowing in Self-Pity_

_Level 4- The Almost Healed Heart_

_Level 5- The New You_

Annabeth opened _Level 2- The Battle of the Exes_. Inside was an array of chocolates, movies, gift cards to coffee shops and boutiques, and other little items. Annabeth picked up an owl plushie. A scarf was around it neck. Annabeth took it off and opened it up. _Athens_, it read.

She brought the items with her back to the couch.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

**Disclaimer: All canon characters and possibly mentioned canon events belong to the owner who had ever so rightfully copyrighted their hard work, and I, the Artist, am in no way whatsoever, that person. In this case, the "owner" is Mr. Richard Russell "Rick" Riordan, Jr.**

* * *

**Guess what, guys? My fingers defrosted! What-what! Yup. I can now type without messing up 'cause my fingers were shaking. If you touch them, my hands are still cold, but that's just how they are. Anyways, I won't do shout-outs this chapter because there were only about two to four changes, and that's not enough for shout-outs. Next chapter will have them though! Oh and by the way, sassy Juniper was a hit! (in my mind at least LOL)**


End file.
